Race to the bottom
The race to the bottom is a phrase which is used to describe government of the business environment, or reduction in tax rates, in order to attract or retain economic activity in their jurisdictions. An outcome of and , the phenomenon may occur when competition increases between geographic areas over a particular sector of trade and production. The principal effect and intent of these actions is to make labor rates "more competitive" (i.e. lower), the principal cost of business, together with other factors (pensions, environmental protection and other ), and thus the metaphor where the bottom is the lowest wage that can be paid for that labor. History and usage The concept of a regulatory "race to the bottom" emerged in the United States during the late 19th and early 20th century, when there was charter competition among states to attract corporations to domicile in their jurisdiction. Some described the concept as the "race to efficiency", and others, such as Justice , as the "race to the bottom". In the late 19th century, control was being liberalised in Europe, where countries were engaged in competitive liberal legislation to allow local companies to compete. This liberalization reached Spain in 1869, Germany in 1870, Belgium in 1873, and Italy in 1883. In 1890, enacted a liberal corporation charter, which charged low fees for company registration and lower es than other states. attempted to to its own state. This competition ended when Governor tightened New Jersey's laws through a series of seven statutes. In academic literature, the phenomenon of regulatory competition reducing standards overall was argued for by A.A. Berle and G.C. Means in (1932), while the concept received formal recognition by the in a decision of Justice in the 1933 case (288 U.S. 517, 558–559). Brandeis's "race to the bottom" metaphor was updated in 1974 by , in an article in the , "Federalism and Corporate Law: Reflections Upon Delaware," in which Carey argued for the imposition of national standards for . Sanford F. Schram explained in 2000 that the term "race to the bottom": ". The laboratory metaphor implies a more sanguine federalism in which states use their authority and discretion to develop innovative and creative solutions to common problems which can be then adopted by other states.}} The term has also been used to describe a similar type of competition between corporations. In 2003, in response to reports that British supermarkets had cut the price of s, and by implication had squeezed revenues of banana-growing developing nations, Alistair Smith, international co-coordinator of Banana Link, said "The British supermarkets are leading a race to the bottom. Jobs are being lost and producers are having to pay less attention to social and environmental agreements." Another example is the , which registers its ship with flags of convenience, circumventing wage requirements and other expenses required by developed countries, thus providing the business model for the industry. The term has also been used in the context of a trend for some European states to seize refugees' assets. Environmental policy The race to the bottom has been a tactic widely used among states within the United States of America. The race to the bottom in environmental policy involves both scaling back policies already in place and passing new policies that encourage less environmentally friendly behavior. Some states use this as an economic development strategy, especially in times of financial hardship. For example, in Wisconsin, Governor Scott Walker decreased state environmental staff’s capacity in order to accelerate the approval time for a proposed development. Pursuing a race to the bottom philosophy in environmental politics allows states to foster economic growth, but has great consequences for the environment of that state. Conversely, some states have begun to pursue a race to the top strategy, which stresses innovative environmental policies at the state level, with the hopes that these policies will later be adopted by other states. When a state pursues either a race to the bottom or a race to the top strategy, it speaks to its overall environmental agenda. References Category:Monetary system